Den Nye Republik
Jeg arbejder stadig hårdt på denne artikel selvom jeg er startet lidt i den forkerte ende. I er velkommen til at rette i denne tekst hvis i ser fejl :) Bakse 28. apr 2007 kl. 17:45 (UTC) Den Retslige Del Retfærdighedsretten var den retslige del af Den Nye Republik. Medlemmerne af Retfærdighedsretten blev valgt af Senatets Retfærdighedsråd fra en liste af nominerede udarbejdet af Senatets Præsident. Førstedommeren blev valgt af de andre medlemmer af domstolen. Retfærdighedsdomstolens magt var indskrænket til deres, på forhånd definerede embedsområde: for at anmelde overtrædelser af Den Nye Republiks Borgertraktat af medlemmer eller om medlemmer af andre dele af Den Nye Republiks regering. Retfærdighedsretten var ikke det sidste sted hvor almindelig tyveri og kriminelle sager endte; de blev stadfæstet af de lokale autoriteter på medlemslandende. Økonomi Hovedartikel: Galaktiske økonomi Den Nye Republik havde en meget kompleks og mangfoldig økonomi ligesom den Galaktiske Republik havde forinden. Det antages at statens øgede magt og centralisationen af de økonomiske procedurer under Imperiets æra blev ændret under Den Nye Republik. Efter Emperiets deling under Slaget om Endor, opstod der mange forskellige valutaer. Selvom Den Nye Republik havde tage credit tilbage som officel valuta, var det derfor også den mest accepterede møntfod i Galaksen. I den tid varierede kurserne meget, og det var næsten umuligt at finde nogen som helst der ville veksle én valuta for en anden. Skabelsen af Den Nye Republik stabiliserede den galaktiske økonomi. På den tid var møntfoden credit opbakket af den næsten umådelige rigdom af planeten Muunilinst. Økonomien kollapsede praktisk talt under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Samfund og kultur Den Nye Republik havde, ligesom Den Galaktiske Republik, en mangfoldig kultur. Restriktionerne, som var vendt mod arter og kulturer under Imperiets styre, blev fjernet af Den Nye Republik og genskabte dermed fundamentet for Den Galaktiske Republik. Emperiets Humanocentriske synspunkter sluttede under Den Nye Republik. Men synet på at mennesket var den bedste race blev stadig holdt i live i Den Nye Republik årevis efter Imperiets fald, af enkelte grupper som Human League. Militær Ackbar, første Øverste Kommandør af Forsvarsstyrkerne.]] Hovedartikel: Den Nye Republiks Forsvarsstyrker Den Nye Republiks Forsvarsstyrker var den militære "arm" af Den Nye Republik. Den opererede med fem fulde flåder, og hver af dem indeholdte hundredvis af krigsskibe, transportskibe, og supportskibe. I kamp var flåden delt i kampgrupper og specialstyrker, derudover var der også landstyrker og Stjernejæger grupper. Flåden var samlet kendt som Den Nye Republiks Forsvarsstyrker, selvom mange dog kaldte den Den Nye Republiks Flåde. Efter militærets reorganisering, blev den tidligere Forsvarsminister kaldt Øverste Kommandør, og posterne som Hærleder og Flådeleder blev afskaffet. Den øverst kommanderende, udpeget af Forsvarsrådet med godkendelse af Senatets Præsident, ledte Forsvarsstyrkerne. Han reporterede til Statsoverhovedet. Astrografi Den Nye Republiks territorie varierede meget i størrelse på grund af forskellige hændelser i historien. I 8 ABY var over 600,000 verdener medlemmer, og i 9 ABY var 75 % af den kendte Galakse, inklusiv Kerne Planeterne med. Selvom efterfølgende krige imod Thrawn og den genfødte Kejser reducerede Republikkens størrelse drastisk. Ved 15 ABY bestod Den Nye Republik af kun elleve tusinde planeter over hele Galaksen, på grund af at mange tidligere medlemmer af Den Nye Republik valgte neutralitet indtil krigen med imperiet sluttede. I 19 ABY var det meste af Galaksen igen allieret med Den Nye Republik, i lyset af at krigen mod Imperiets rester var ved at nå enden. Grænselands Regionerne delte Den Nye Republiks territorier og Imperiets rester under den sidstnævnte Galaktiske Borgerkrig. Dette fortsatte selv efter den Galaktiske Borgerkrig. Coruscant var hovedstadsverden af Den Nye Republik, som den også var for det Galaktiske Imperie og den Galaktiske Republik før den. Dets medlemmer var fra alle regioner over hele Galaksen, strækkende fra grænserne ved den Dybe Kerne til Wild Space. Optrædender *''The Farlander Papers'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing'' serien *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn Trilogien'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogien'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Black Fleet Crisis Trilogien'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Corellian Trilogien'' *''Tales from the New Republic'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duologien'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Del 1'' Kilder *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Anden Udgave'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Category:Regeringer Category:Den Nye Republik Kategori:Organisationer